


Being a Player

by augusttheking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A very confused Yu, F/M, M/M, Male female sex scene, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusttheking/pseuds/augusttheking
Summary: 一個鳴上悠被女孩子推來推去，自己也充滿好奇心，但是在真正喜歡的人面前非常孬的奇怪故事。有男女性行為描寫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自瑪格麗特姐姐在學園祭說番長是天然小白臉，還有護士Commu拉燈事件。這篇的番長是渣男。不，我毫無罪惡感(。

鳴上悠在高一暑假從豆芽菜突變成纖細精實身高180的未成年男人，同個暑假從城市A跟著父母搬家轉學到城市B。周圍沒有之前認識的人，比起'欸鳴上君？我沒認錯真的是你？'這個醜小鴨變天鵝段落，入學兩個月後每天下課回家前他都要處理鞋櫃的告白信，入學三個月的聖誕舞會被學姊拉著轉來轉去，並在檞寄生下把初吻給了溢滿髮型產品人造香氣的褐色捲髮大自己一屆的學生會副會長學姊。他記得兩人站在檞寄生下，學姊先是一反常態的扭捏起來，數次拉著他看向拱門上繫著紅緞帶的檞寄生，他事後才查到檞寄生之於戀愛的傳聞，當時只是視線茫然反覆在那團裝飾和學姊那雙深褐色的眼睛交替，失去耐心的學姊墊腳一撲，嘴上就多了柔軟黏膩的人工草莓香味。

醫院的小夜子前輩沒有這些。小夜子前輩綁的密實的髮髻有些微酒精和碘酒的味道，她說她負責的ICU最近有重度燒燙傷病患，每天要清創。

"唉，那個孩子大概和你年紀差不多吧，現在還沒醒。"

說完，小夜子前輩把手滑進褲頭，並把他推倒在剛剛整理完的病床上，趴上來。

"鳴上君不要這麼害羞，這種時候呢，手要放在這--"

鳴上的手腕被小夜子的虎口扣著，貼上乳房 - 隔著蕾絲胸罩的脂肪團柔軟豐滿，同時對方的唇貼上來，沒有味道只有觸感的護唇膏，舌頭伸過來，這種時候好像應該要張嘴 - 等到小夜子前輩把自己架開一點距離，悠才想到自己平常看的A片好像都是這樣的順序。

\---

"學長沒有女朋友？那我可以追學長嗎？"

理世踮著腳，特別調查會議結束，小學妹拉著他說要學長送自己回家。兩人到了豆腐店門口，理世轉過頭來和悠面對面問了兩個連續的問題。他先是搖頭。

"哇我真幸運，學長竟然還沒死會。不過學長條件這麼好......一直沒有女朋友？好難相信阿。"

他眨眨眼，思索了一下。

"以前，大概算有女朋友吧？不過轉學前就分手了。"

他還不知道要怎麼定義和小夜子前輩的關係，肢體接觸算是交往嗎？不知道為什麼，感覺如果問小夜子前輩，會被笑。

"咦？被距離打敗了阿？太好了，那樣我還有機會吧，學長？"

沒等他回答，理世小跑步到了豆腐店門口。

"明天見，學長！"

理世的笑容非常完美，嘴上的唇蜜在夕陽下閃閃發亮，他對著理世揮手道別，心中閃過不曉得理世的唇蜜是甚麼味道，還有女孩子的口味真是複雜。

\---

"呃......悠？你在發甚麼呆？"

從突發走神狀態跳出來，鳴上悠才注意到陽介的看向自己的神情微妙。下周期中考，之前為了直斗，完全沒時間念書，現在考前一周只，放學後在Junes跟大家一起複習顯然還是不太夠，當陽介拜託特別複習數學他就答應了。他甩甩頭，重新吸進一些空氣。

"抱歉，昨晚打工了，剛剛說到哪？"

"如果累了今天就算了吧，已經幫了我很大的忙了夥伴！"

陽介語速比平常快，手已經伸到散在桌面上的筆，看起來下一秒就要東西掃包包逃跑。

"下禮拜期中，你的幾何還有--"

指向陽介面前厚厚一疊還沒翻閱的講義，陽介不好意思的搔頭。

"反正掙扎大概也沒啥用......"

"不行。"

"咿--"

陽介縮了肩膀，想開口抗議，又想到是自己拜託的，猛然把話擋在牙後。悠起身，端起已經又空又冷的茶杯茶壺。

"我去弄新的，等等就回來。"

在廚房等熱水時鳴上悠順道進了廁所解放，對鏡子梳理。剛剛是怎麼走神的？好像是對陽介講解三軸座標系如何找平面，理論理完兩人就朝習題進攻。一段時間後悠解決了手邊的習題，陽介還在奮鬥。悠懶懶的看著自己在八十稻羽第一個也是最好的朋友攪著頭髮，眉頭皺起來，一根根眉毛，眉毛中間的汗毛，細瘦的鼻樑，因為苦惱而抿成一直線的嘴唇，陽介的嘴看起來偏乾，被他自己在苦惱中下意識咬得充血，是明亮的粉紅色，大概沒有護唇膏，是唾液的水光，親上去不知道會是甚麼味道，陽介會是甚麼味道。

脖子到耳後突然一陣臊熱，天，自己在想甚麼。他撈了把冷水狠拍臉頰，從廚房把泡的有點久的茶水端上房間。

那天晚上他們又複習了一個小時，不管如何努力，鳴上悠都沒法阻止自己時不時看向陽介的唇，又燙傷似的縮回眼神。

\---

"上原前輩，我們是甚麼關係？"

深夜的八十稻羽綜合醫院，鳴上悠看著正在整理衣裙的小夜子前輩，她熟練的挽起頭髮，連鏡子都不需要就把髮髻理齊。悠坐起身，手撐在床墊上，仰頭看小夜子用黑髮夾把幾根翹起來的頭髮壓平。她轉頭看向鳴上悠的表情有股惡作劇般的歡愉。

"唉，小朋友就是小朋友。"

她拿起放在病床邊架子的資料夾，確認了晚班行程，感覺悠那側比平常稍長的沉默，她轉頭。

“怎麼突然問這個，看起來不像那種人啊，鳴上君。”

“學妹問我有沒有女朋友。”

腦中浮現理世跳躍的表情。

“你怎麼回答？”

上原小夜子嘴角俏皮的上揚，悠歪頭想了一下。

“想著前輩，嘴上說沒有。”

“哈。”

果然被笑了，悠誇張的嘆一口氣，上原小夜子走進床邊靠在病床扶桿邊，臉上寫滿了和先前床上運動不同種類的興致。

“我們這樣很好啊，你不覺得嗎？所謂的關係阿，是一種很黏膩的聯繫，是啦，互相分享生活甚麼的聽起來很浪漫，但也有很煩很痛苦的時候，不如說那種時候居多吧，滿腦子想著對方，不由自主地跟著對方轉，一點點隻字片語就覺得世界要塌了，我可不想捲進那種關係。”

“是這樣的關係嗎？”

“鳴上君沒經驗？”

上原小夜子驚訝的張大眼睛，悠有點遲疑，最後還是搖頭。

“以前跟學姊在一起的時候，被她拖來拖去是有點煩。”

“......嘛，是我猜錯了。”

“前輩？”

“我以為鳴上君是那種在學校游刃有餘，一面玩弄學妹一面調戲學姊同時跟班上的可愛女孩子玩著青春曖昧追逐遊戲的人呢。”

“前輩，如果我是這樣的人，就沒時間打工了。”

也沒時間在電視世界救人，他在內心加了一句。他試著想像一面玩弄理世一面調戲海老原又跟雪子曖昧，要打工又要跑籃球社還要照顧菜菜子，不由得縮了肩膀。

“......真的，會累死的。”

“嘛，不過鳴上君真的沒有又甜蜜又痛苦的戀愛經歷？”

上原小夜子手肘架在床架上，瞇著眼睛。

“......”

甜蜜又痛苦的經歷，如果對自己的疑惑也算的話。

“......有，吧？”

鳴上悠雙手撐在腳踝上，感覺整個人多陷入床裡一點點，想到自己的夥伴在鮫川河畔等自己釣魚等到打瞌睡，陽光灑在削瘦的鼻樑上，睫毛下的陰影跟著呼吸一抖一抖。背後好像又被那天的太陽曬得發燙。

“哎呀？是哪個可愛的女孩子？她喜歡你嗎？”

不知道。鳴上悠對於自己的人際能力一直很有自信，但是花村陽介每次說夥伴，對他來說都是無解的謎，背後的親近是朋友的羈絆，還是別的東西。

“我，我要先走了，要送菜菜子上床睡覺。”

背後熱的開始有點癢，他從床上跳起來，一把撈起床邊的衣服逃出病房。一直到走在堂島家門口他才想到那幢病床已經亂了，應該要整理好才離開。

 

第二天鳴上悠結束在醫院的排班，正準備回家，看到在病房外一臉痛苦的小澤結實。小澤結實平常在學校一絲不苟的姿態現在因為過剩的感情僵硬而凌亂，眼睛緊緊盯著壓在膝蓋上的雙拳。他走上前，製造有點刻意的腳步聲。小澤結實猛然抬頭。

“小澤同學。”

他擺出自己最溫暖的微笑，小澤回以有點緊繃的微笑。

“鳴上同學，你怎麼在這？”

“我在醫院打工，剛剛下班。”

邊說邊在小澤身邊坐下，從包包裡拿出才剛在販賣機買的罐裝咖啡，還有一點溫度，遞給小澤。小澤猶豫了一下。

“要為令堂保持體力，嗯？”

“......謝謝。”

易開罐打開的聲音短促，她抿了幾口，雙手緊緊環著金屬罐。

“你不用在這裡......陪我，媽媽等下就出來了。”

小澤說，眼神反覆移動於咖啡罐和鳴上悠，眼神透露的情緒和嘴上說的不一致。鳴上悠是無法在這種狀況下離開的，小澤看起來如此難受，整個人就要打結，他把小澤輕輕的攬過來，小澤微微顫抖，身版細瘦脆弱，像是多花一點力氣就能折斷。她僵了一下，沒有拒絕。

\---

電視世界是個奇怪的地方，夏末，電視內和現實的九十九稻羽一起悶熱起來，配上一直不消散的霧，很難不感到煩躁。澡堂內時不時冒出神祕嘆息聲讓情況更糟，悠覺得自己整個人都有點浮，不踏實。

“再說一次我們為什麼要在這種時候來澡堂，無畏的領導？”

“商店街的老爺爺想找炭，這麼傳統的澡堂應該是用炭吧？”

他抹過一把汗，聲音比自己想要的更輕。陽介拍拍他的肩膀，力氣比鼓勵大了點，又不到怨懟。他覺得更熱了。

“商店街的爺爺想要木炭，所以我們這個天氣在澡堂找木炭。夥伴，你真是不可想像。”

“謝謝對我的領導才能的肯定，夥伴。”

陽介在轉角確認前方沒有遊蕩的陰影，揮揮手，悠跟上。兩人從下到上從上到下搜了兩次，指頭大的黑炭渣都沒看到。兩人又回到澡堂入口，陽介靠著牆坐在地上，旁邊小熊一直纏著陽介詢問黑炭和熱水到底是甚麼關係。悠腦中掃過一次過去兩小時的搜索，列出幾個可能的地點。

“可以陪我到三樓再搜一次嗎？”

陽介盯著他，深吸一口氣。

“...沒問題，夥伴。”

“抱歉，待會出去欠你一杯飲料。”

悠伸手拉起陽介，小夜子的皮膚比較細嫩，大概是生物學上女人和男人的差別。陽介站起身，在澡堂的溫度反襯下，陽介的手掌是清爽的冰涼。

“吶，不用啦，這種小事。”

陽介搖頭，旁邊小熊聞言興奮地跳起來。

“喔喔師傅要請飲料！小熊想喝喝看那個甚麼來著，Kirin！每次上架都很好奇阿，好多人買，一定很好喝！”

“你還未成年吧，未成年不能喝！不過你到底幾歲阿？”

“小熊也不知道吶，說不定，說不定我比師傅還大？說不定小熊已經是大人了！大人就可以喝Kirin？那小熊是大人！”

“不是這樣算的啦！你這個無賴熊！”

最後他們在八樓終於找到了炭，兩人一熊裝了一袋的炭回到Junes。雖然澡堂的陰影對他們已經夠不成威脅，一整天上下讓他們攤在美食街固定的桌子旁絲毫不想動彈，只有吸管喝飲料的力氣。飲料是悠買單，陽介的員工價。有時候悠懷疑這個小鎮上的人怎麼都想要這些奇奇怪怪的東西，還都能在電視世界找到。炭算正常物件，雜貨店前面的婆婆想要巨大的角，如果沒有電視世界，她想找人去非洲打獵？

通常這種奇怪的小任務他都直接找陽介，陽介也總能排開Junes排班，跟他一起在迷宮找奇怪的惡魔雕像、清理黏膠的金屬片、超自然力量點燃的燈(真的，河堤那個老先生從哪想到找這種東西)。不過木炭這種在Junes都能找到的東西還特地拉陽介在完二那個悶熱的澡堂跑上跑下，讓他懷疑自己到底是特別熱心助人，還是有甚麼他自己都沒想到的動機。

“夥伴，為什麼我們不直接在Junes買一袋木炭就好？”

被氣溫和勞動弄得亂傳的思緒被陽介的詢問拉回來，鳴上悠猛然抬頭，看到對面的陽介打開袋子看那些和現實世界差不多的木炭。

“......想多跟你在一起？”

本以為陽介會大啦啦笑過去，卻是意料之外的沉默，微張著嘴雙眼睜著看向悠，又來了，又是看不懂的表情。為了遮掩，悠擺出真誠度120%達到虛假效果的炙熱眼神，臉上放著角度完美的微笑，歪頭。陽介的耳稍紅起來，不知道是不是窘迫。

“師傅也想跟我在一起嗎？小熊太感動了！”

“也是想多跟小熊相處喔。”

“師傅！”

小熊(熊型)撲上來，把陽介的臉紮實遮住，看不見。他回過神來開始厭惡自己，到底是厭惡自己說溜嘴還是厭惡自己可恥的掩飾，自己也不清楚。

\---

嘴唇、脖子、鎖骨，他追逐著劍突埋進小夜子的乳房，輕薄的蕾絲胸罩磨著臉，有淡淡的清潔劑香氣。一手摸著小夜子的背，在兩片肩胛骨中間的峽谷托起小夜子。小夜子的氣息在他耳邊短促，時不時路出輕挑的嬌喘，半真半假。那雙照顧病人的手在他的下腹遊蕩，刻意緩慢的掃到已經開始充血勃起的陰莖，一陣刺激，他挺起腰，插進小夜子。

\- 學長有沒有女朋友？

開始伸抽運動，小夜子雪白的皮膚染上粉紅，在他親過的地方，在乳房，在臉頰。她半閉著眼，頭向後仰，雙手環上悠的腦後，下身迎合悠的抽動，是悠已經很熟悉的節奏。她的迷你裙還卡在膝下，每次抽動都會擦到，把他的思緒扯出一小塊。

\- 黃金色的鮫川反射斜陽，好不容易上鉤的魚尾巴拍了他們一身，金色的水花撒在洋介的身上。剛醒的陽介眼神既茫然又坦承，他差點把到手的魚給丟了。

陰莖被緊緊地包圍摩擦著，帶來一陣陣不能抵抗的肉體刺激，在體內快速堆積，匯聚下腹。分割肉體和思緒的理智已經沒有了，他不受控的抬頭，看向陽介的方向- 管他是哪個方向。視野一片金黃色，是八十稻羽陽光反射在陽介頭髮上的顏色，是陽介眼睛裡的顏色，熱地發癢。

\- 夥伴。

“嗚--”

釋放，他用手肘緩衝，不會一下子壓在小夜子身上。他滾了小半圈，側躺在小夜子旁邊。小夜子看起來在消化剛剛的運動，眼睛半張朝向天花板，呼吸逐漸平緩，她坐起身，和悠對上。

“這樣很不禮貌喔，小朋友。”

悠脹紅了臉，小夜子手指輕輕掃過他散亂的劉海，眉頭微微皺起來，看起來想訓斥他，又像是在想別的甚麼。

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

大部分時候，鳴上悠奉行著遇事必須正面解決的信條，這是為什麼他在轉學沒幾天就把手伸進電視這種離奇的事情告訴剛認識沒幾天的陽介和千衼，這也是為什麼他在那場尷尬的性愛第二天又到醫院排班，計畫對上原小夜子道歉。

“上原前輩說她今天不太舒服，請假。你找她......？”

護士站的幾位護士全都盯著他，眼神有毫不掩飾的刺探。悠唬爛幾個藉口蒙混過去，拿了今天的任務，窘迫地轉身離開。不，他沒有小夜子的號碼，他們從不事先安排。小夜子是真的身體不舒服還是不想見他-這個念頭才冒出來就被自己否定了。小夜子親口說的，他們之間不是那種黏膩的關係。

他手指套上抹布清理窗沿，比起年終大掃除清理一年份的灰塵，每天清掃的醫院走廊窗戶就算還沒清掃也能反射清晰的燈光，但他還是仔細檢查每寸窗台和軌道。擦過每一寸平面。如果見到小夜子，要對她說甚麼？-不該在性愛過程想著別人，還是別的性別，這對性愛的另一方很不尊重，對不起- 如果自己是小夜子，可能會一時衝動把眼前的混帳-也就是自己-用高跟鞋踩死。

“鳴上同學？”

小澤結實從走廊另一端走過來，身上穿著校服，兩手各拿著一罐咖啡，帶著有點羞怯的微笑。她地過一罐咖啡。

 

“阿，抱歉，我還沒下班。”

鳴上悠舉起手上的抹布，又指了腳邊的水桶。

“欸？！是我不好，不應該再鳴上君打工的時候來打擾你。那...咖啡我放在這，是上次的回禮。”

小澤結實慌張的把咖啡放在一旁的長凳上，轉身走了幾步又停下來。

“......小澤同學？”

“鳴上同學真的是很溫柔的人呢。”

鳴上悠突然胃空了一瞬間，好像是電玩遊戲打到一半突然發現之前選錯選項，還不小心把存檔蓋過去那種沒法挽回的恐慌。小澤仍是背著身，沒有面對他。

“自從鳴上同學加入戲劇社，大家比之前更認真了，以前不管我怎麼叫都懶懶散的田中君，現在也會好好背台詞了呢。感覺鳴上同學就是能把自己的努力和精神感染給周圍的人，還在醫院打工......”

跟揮著雙手大劍打怪物救人比起來，這都還好，當然他是沒有說出口的。小澤低著頭，肩膀俐落的線條傳達一股決絕。

“......恩，只是想跟鳴上同學說，辛苦了。”

她轉身，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容，罐裝咖啡緊緊護在心口，語氣明亮，是她在戲劇社女主角朗讀的明亮聲線，但和舞台上的她比起來，又有一股從內而外的坦承。小澤眼神直直地看向鳴上悠，悠呆站著，被她眼中的光芒定身，不敢動彈。不知道是不是沒等到想要地回應，她又急迫地轉身，邁開腳步。

“回見！下班回家小心安全！”

直到小澤徹底離開視線範圍，他都沒動一點。

 

“學長，菜菜子喜歡牛肉咖哩還是雞肉？”

理世用手戳被保鮮膜包裝密實的雞腿肉，眉頭微微皺起來，嘟著嘴，看起來很認真的在挑選肉類。

“雞肉，雖然她其實都喜歡，大概。”

這是個問題，連這些女孩子們做的食物都能笑著說好吃，悠非常擔心菜菜子的未來，只能盡自己所能有空多做點東西，把菜菜子的味蕾練高級一點。理世挑了一盒去骨腿肉，輕快的放入購物車。

“那就雞肉！好了，接下來是蔬菜！”

理世挽著他的手，兩人在蔬菜區撿了洋蔥馬林薯紅蘿蔔等基本材料，到了調味料區，開始選起咖哩粉。

“悠？欸還有久慈川？該不會是約會？！”

花村陽介穿著Junes的制服圍裙推一架子生菜從貨價轉角出現。

“師傅竟然背著我跟小理世約會！師傅是負心漢！”

小熊從另一側跳出來，也穿著Junes制服圍裙，指向悠的食指誇張地顫抖著。

“不，小熊你是怎麼理解負心漢這個詞......”

陽介扶額。

“抱歉阿夥伴， 小熊最近跟我媽在家看太多連續劇了。”

“嗨小熊！要不要一起來？我跟學長待會要在家裡煮咖哩，菜菜子也在喔！”

理世招手，小熊蹦蹦跳跳地過來。

“欸菜菜醬也在！阿好想去，有師傅在也不用擔心東西不能吃--”

“你說甚麼呢小熊，我會做出精緻成熟又有風味的咖哩。”

陽介對悠投射誇張地同情眼神，悠聳了肩。看到情況不對大不了試著補救，甚至叫外賣也是選項。  
不知道為什麼突然想起小澤結實前天晚上的表情，在那之後他覺得自己的日常突然歪斜了，裂出自己平常假裝沒看到的細節。

“好啦，小熊你的值班還沒結束不要偷懶--”

“人多一點菜好做，陽介你們下班一起來吧？”

 

喜歡甚麼人，接受甚麼人，和甚麼人交換體溫，和甚麼人依偎，都是不一樣的事情。鳴上悠短短十七年人生，前十六年作為豆芽菜小鬼頭甚麼都想也甚麼都不想。過去一年有了身高把本來就清秀的皮撐得健朗帥氣，世界以全新的面貌向他展開。他覺得自己沒變，只要說好，那些把他當作獎勵的人的喜悅也會傳到自己這裡，那樣就是開心了。  
直到他遇見了花村陽介。

“哥哥，我幫你把碗端出去。”

菜菜子伸長了手臂從碗櫥裡挑著餐具，旁邊鳴上悠正往鍋子裡灑鹽，做最後的調味。陽介從客廳走到菜菜子身後。

“菜菜子真能幹，我真羨慕悠阿，有這麼可愛又俐落的妹妹。”

菜菜子被陽介稱讚紅了臉，端著五份碗筷踩著小步子到客廳擺碗筷。陽介靠過來，聞著冒著蒸氣的咖哩。

“嘖，你的太太未來一定很幸福。”

“嫁給我你就知道了。”

陽介盯著他，在煙霧後的表情難辨，現實中的霧有沒有特製眼鏡可以遮蔽呢？霧後面的陽介深呼吸探一口氣。

“不要給小熊聽到，他會為了爭取嫁給你的機會跟理世打起來。”

“你不打？我做的咖哩不夠好吃，不夠讓Junes王子花村君為此動拳頭？我對自己很失望--”

“甚麼甚麼？學長你們在背後說我的壞話？”

理世拿著湯匙過來，從鍋裡裝了一小匙吹涼試味道。一整晚她都專心的拿著筆記把過程記錄下來，看起來是真的有心想學好做菜。嘎里入口，理世瞇起眼睛，五官融化般變成一團柔和的線條。

“學長太厲害了......我回去一定會把今天學到的練習好，下禮拜帶便當給學長！”

“嘻嘻真令人羨慕阿夥伴，各方面都是。”

他暗暗肘擊陽介，陽介笑著回擊。

 

對陽介開始好奇，完全是因為小西學姊。他從來沒體會過這樣的痛苦，被自己喜歡的人討厭，卻連求證澄清的機會都沒有。不，他沒有愛過人，他喜歡別人喜歡他，像陽介這樣喜歡一個人，又為此痛苦不堪，到底是甚麼感覺？他像是第一次見到火的小孩，著迷的看著。

 

“菜菜子想看甚麼？”

“猜謎節目！”

“那個我也很喜歡看！”

一行人餐後，小熊在菜菜子旁邊吱吱喳喳。悠和陽介、理世在廚房收拾碗盤。一鍋咖哩，剩下的給理世打包一半，說要回去確認味道當對照組，另一半分裝在菜菜子和他的便當盒，他的習慣性多裝一人份。

“學長，我也該回去了，跟奶奶說好了八點以前要回家。謝謝學長的教學，我會好好練習的！”

理世套上外套穿好鞋子，在玄關端站著對屋內的菜菜子揮手道別。

“怎麼可以讓女孩子這麼晚自己在街上走，快送她回去阿。“  
'  
陽介推著他，在耳邊悄聲說。

“我送你到街上吧。”

“菜菜子就交給我！師傅！”

“你這樣說聽起來非常可疑阿小熊......”

“......菜菜子就交給你了，夥伴。”

“師傅你放心！”

“人家就是不放心你啦！”

 

開心的陽介，傷心的陽介，炒氣氛的陽介，衝動的陽介，困擾的陽介，坦誠的陽介，受傷的陽介。驚覺，自己的注意力已經定在花村陽介這個存在上，分秒移不開。自己短短的十七年人生，第一次體會到真實的痛苦。想要他，又不想要他。鳴上悠覺得自己的生命被切成兩塊，虛假的自己在人群中完美游動，用自己新取得的特權扮演只有紙上可以出現的完美高中生。真實的自己是一連串的自我折磨，把自己和花村陽介的關係切成一塊塊細密檢驗，是朋友，是戰友，是慾望，哪一方佔上風都會推倒這個沾了他血肉的平衡。

 

從堂島家到九十九稻羽大街的距離並不遠，兩人走了十分鐘就到大街街口。

“學長，”

理世突然停下來。

“有話想跟學長說，本來想說的不是這個，但是剛剛跟學長一起做嘎裡的時候覺得還是說這個吧。”

她抱著保溫盒，腳往後一踩，一個俐落轉身，跟悠面對面。

“嗯？”

涼風吹得他稍稍有點凍，稍站久一點可能會發抖。理世看起來也有些冷，雙腳並在一起保暖，和她平常的姿態不太相同，顯得像她的Persona，那個仁慈充滿智慧的卑彌呼。

“我還在當偶像拍電視劇的時候，有個導演很喜歡我，說我很上鏡，隨便怎麼拍都能讓觀眾看到他們想看到的。聽到的時候很生氣啊，我才不想當那種只會嘴巴微張兩眼放空的女演員，最討厭別人說只有臉蛋漂亮了。”

理世嘟嘴，抬頭看向夜空。悠還沒跟上她的思路，安靜的聽著。

“但是呢，後來知道了，螢幕上的東西，並不是觀眾們看到甚麼，是觀眾們把自己投射在螢幕上。導演意思是一個好演員不只可以讓觀眾感受到演員表達的，還能讓觀眾把自己放在那個角色身上。”

“觀眾和演員的關係是這樣的，我在表演的時候想像觀眾是我的家人、朋友、同學、喜歡的人。觀眾在看的時候以為他們是我。對兩邊來說，沒有一個是真的。”

“在九十九稻羽的一切，奶奶，學校，一起調查事件的大家，和學長你們的羈絆是真實的。”

“我想說的是，學長。”

理世抬頭。

“真實有時候很辛苦，是值得的。”

她笑得有點疲憊，透露著真誠。

“學長早點回去吧，陽介學長和小熊還在看著菜菜子呢。”

 

也許自己以為的平衡從來不存在呢？這也是他拷問自己的問題之一。

 

“哥哥回來了！”

菜菜子裹著外套在門口對著剛走到巷口的悠揮手，走近了發現同樣站在門口的小熊對著他擠眉弄眼，語調陰陽怪氣。

“有沒有拿到kiss？”

“Kiss？哥哥和小理世？”

已經知道Kiss這個字了，他覺得有必要跟舅舅談談菜菜子每天看電視這件事情。

“你這傢伙不要惹麻煩！”

陽介從背後突襲小熊，小熊被推得失去重心向前緩衝幾步撞到悠，悠踉蹌幾步。

“......悠？怎麼看起來沒甚麼精神？”

聽到陽介說，他才意識到太陽穴深處一陣一陣的鈍痛，薄外衣對深秋夜晚的風毫無抵禦效果，披給理世的外套忘記拿回來，現在進屋也還沒暖起來。陽介注意到他單薄長袖，一手環住肩膀把他拉進屋。幾秒的溫度沒有止住從體內深處開始的顫抖，反而又掏空了一塊，抖得更厲害了。陽介愣了一下，悠趕緊向他比了個噓聲。

“沒事，外面太冷了，小熊等等你們回去也要穿好衣服。“

向菜菜子扯出一個安撫式微笑，陽介看起來想說甚麼，頓了一下，轉向小熊推著他往門口走。

“好啦，那我們就回去了，你們好好休息。菜菜子，謝謝你的招待。”

陽介特意對菜菜子致意，小熊誇張地揮手。

“菜菜子！我還會來找你玩的！不要太寂寞！”

如果舅舅在，小熊說不定會被扒皮。

等到兩人離開視線，他把菜菜子打理好送回房間，自己上樓裡過一次明天上學校用到的東西，寫了作業，複習了小考內容，等到躺上床，頭痛才一下子浮上來。他從床上爬滾下來裹著外套下樓，赤腳踩在比平常還冰的木頭地板上，摸向之前菜菜子生病時舅舅告訴他存放藥品的櫃子，吞了兩顆維生素C，灌了一杯溫水，又爬回房間，頭黏在枕頭上。

他覺得世界在旋轉。媽媽拉著二十九吋巨型行李箱出現在教室，跟他說現在就要帶他到國外，一年內考上國外的好學校，馬上就走。他掙扎著說自己的英文還不行，能不能在八十稻羽把英文念好。媽媽給他三天，他拉著陽介躲到電視世界，揹著一背包在Junes買的補給品，撐過三天媽媽就回去了，他就不用離開了。陽介黃色的眼睛盯著他，問他留在這裡做甚麼，為什麼不回去。二十九吋的行李箱不知道甚麼時候在陽介腳邊，裡面是他的床，在東京房間那張彈簧床，鋪著藍灰色床單，看起來很冷。陽介在外面推他進去，理世在房間拉他過去。他驚恐的張嘴，有句話卡在喉嚨出不來，把他噎得不能吐氣。他用力翻身，想翻到陽介的方向，在被推進去之前終於掙脫小澤的手，抓住陽介。陽介的手握起來很燙，熱從手掌順著神經到了心裡，他猛然吸一口氣。

他摸向床邊的手機，瞇著眼睛抵抗突然的強光，01:31，夢裡這麼多事現實兩小時，按照這個速率，等到正常起床時間，他已經過完悲慘人生了。螢幕一條簡訊通知，來自陽介 。

\- 還好吧？

頭痛加重了，喉嚨開始脹痛，明天註定是悲慘的一天。他把輸入欄的不好兩字刪掉，明天陽介可以在學校親眼看他的悲慘，不需要通知。他艱難地翻身，手機壓在枕頭上。不好這兩個字無法承載他的心情，他的愚蠢，他的懦弱。他又刪掉剛剛打入的對不起，對不起的是自己。他喜歡這裡，喜歡八十稻羽，喜歡所有在這裡締結的羈絆，把一切搞成亂麻，是自己的錯......但是這樣又更對不起自己了。

“我喜歡你。”

喉嚨刺痛，聲音破碎，明天完蛋了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於各家的番長：因為玩P4的過程太不擅長釣魚，我家番長並沒有日常櫓喵，他不是貓奴。


	3. Chapter 3

病人是不能打工的，尤其不能在醫院，所以鳴上悠不知道自己在醫院是出於甚麼藉口。他走在醫院外的停車場，頭裹在厚厚的圍巾裡，毛帽和大衣把臉遮得密實，眼睛跟著剛開進來的小客車移動，上原小夜子下車，手機還押在臉龐，臉上掛著無奈又甜蜜的微笑，細碎的言語透過霧已經不能分辨，輕柔的語調既熟悉又陌生。他一下子羞地轉頭，往公車站牌走過去。那天晚上，他收到上原小夜子的簡訊。

\- 悠君，聽說你病了，還好嗎？

他很難想像小夜子去人事部門要他號碼的場景，跟護士站的同事要的？他快速打了回復，說感謝關心自己已經好多了。

\- 剛剛你在停車場吧？

直球，有時候他覺得世界上其他人都靠直球運作，只有他慌亂不堪扔出去的都不是想像的目的地。他從來沒跟小夜子撒過謊，不過這也很可能是因為小夜子從來不問需要他撒謊的問題。

\- 抱歉，看到你在忙我就走了，是想跟你道歉的

\- 你已經在道歉了阿 :)

\- 那天對不起，以後不會再這樣了

\- ......你實在太可愛了

等了一分鐘，小夜子又丟了一句

\- 方便說話嗎？有些話用說的比較好

\- 可以？

馬上就來了電話。

“嗨。”

“前輩。”

他希望自己的鼻音不要太明顯，手遮收音處清了清喉嚨又湊回去。

“那天對不起--”

話才出口小夜子在電話那端打斷。

“有時候我真的搞不懂你，悠君。”

“......我也不懂。”

他都囔，對面小夜子哼地一聲，伴隨著嘆息。

“悠君，我今天是去醫院遞辭呈，下個月就離職了。”

原來不黏膩的關係就是事後告知的意思，悠茫然盯著房間那台老電視的螢幕，裡面自己的倒影看起來像個呆子。

“還有，抱歉。”

“前輩，我學到很多，真的，不用道歉”

“......不是對辭職道歉，是我接下來想跟你說的事。”

不是辭職，不黏膩的關係，還有甚麼哲學上的含意嗎？

“過去這段時間，我......”

小夜子頓著，悠趴地一聲靠在地上，臉貼著地，冰冰涼涼的。

“我逃避了一些很重要的事情。過去三個月看你在醫院，跟你......還有那天你的反應，讓我徹底想了自己到底在做甚麼，到底想做甚麼。”

悠把自己捲成一團，手機壓在臉下，感覺小夜子的話在耳邊震動。

“我決定不再逃避了。我......我希望你也能好好的，悠？”

“......我在。”

“不要一直道歉，對不起誰都沒有對不起你自己嚴重。我真的想看到你過得很好，你值得。”

我不知道怎麼做--悠以為自己喊出口，顯然沒有。小夜子一直沒聽到聲音，又輕輕喚了一聲，悠深吸口氣。

“那樣好難。”

 

鳴上悠把自己包成一顆球，在鮫川河岸試圖穩住拿著釣竿的手，數次因為發抖而失敗，只好檢一塊石頭採取把釣竿架在石頭上，採取老人垂釣法。找一塊石頭席地坐下，看著毫無動靜的浮標和冬天下午已經開始打斜的日光，差點打起盹。旁邊吸吸嗾嗾有人從河堤走下來，站在他旁邊。他轉頭，看到撒著金粉的陽介。

“......那隻狐狸又想要甚麼大魚？”

悠張嘴，聲音被口罩抵銷，他手比口罩，又指著喉嚨 ，陽介嘆了口氣。

“那就不要在這種天氣出來釣魚阿，有時候實在搞不懂你。”

你不是唯一一個，加上我自己就三個了 – 喉嚨無法負擔的句子就這樣飄過腦海。陽介蹲在他旁邊，眼神看向浮標，仍然毫無動靜。他深吸一口氣，開始說話。

“小熊跟我媽去買衣服了，我覺得他已經變成我媽最喜歡的女兒，但是又不是我妹，有夠詭異。我的意思是，他是很好的...熊，有時候很欠打 – 大部分時候很欠打，但還是，你知道的，好朋友。但是看到他跟我媽提著Junes的購物袋回來，還在房間一件件穿新衣服出來展示，讓我想到小時候買新衣服我媽也會要我穿出來給大家看，噁，" 

陽介豎起肩膀，看起來像打了個寒顫。

“--絕對不像那隻熊那麼愛現，應該吧，希望。”

想像小熊穿著一套套誇張的衣服走台步般展示並不需要很多想像力，陽介的妹妹，花村熊子，一下子腦中的小熊綁上兩條棕色的粗辮子，踩著菜菜子最近常踩的跳躍步，腦中的花村熊子繞著圈，現實的悠起了一陣惡寒。

“......不管你在想甚麼，不要說出來。”

悠搖搖頭，文字化這段畫面就算在平常也太傷害健康，各方面的。

“阿反正，他沒有菜菜子可愛，結論，我拒絕繼續思考那隻熊。”

好主意，悠點頭。

“前幾天在Junes遇到千枝，你猜她來買甚麼？”

肉味軟糖，或是肉 – 太膚淺了自己，又不是腦經急轉彎。他在口罩下吸著鼻子。商店街的店舖和孩子對Junes態度矛盾，千枝家不是商店街做生意的，有事沒事還會去Junes串門子，找小熊或陽介瞎晃。如果只是買普通的東西，陽介大概不會讓他猜。他清了清喉嚨，無用功，嘛。

"雙節棍？”

陽介瞪了他一眼。

“......有沒有人說過你很惡劣？”

悠緩慢而鄭重地點頭。學姊在他們交往後期說過，在八十稻羽還沒有，本來以為小夜子會是第一個。

“嘛，她那天在超市看到我，機歪了半天才問說有沒有巧克力口味的肉乾，還要狗和人都能吃的。怎麼可能有這種東西嘛，我跟她說她竟然打我。”

陽介心有餘悸般護著頭。

“總之，她要幫她家的狗買生日禮物，說要跟雪子一起幫那隻狗慶生。但是狗已經年紀很大了，不想讓他吃太多東西，所以想買人狗都能吃的。”

悠看過千枝遛狗，有時候雪子也會在。大部分時候都是千枝拉著狗跑，雪子在旁邊做出各種雪子風格的評論。千枝說過Muku是她和雪子一起養的，見證她們這麼多年來對彼此的各種努力。

“最後她買了糖漬肉乾，勉強算甜點。還去寵物用品區買了一條項圈。”

還不是肉乾嘛，還是不要轉太多彎好。聽起來陽介陪千枝去逛了，不知道是下班還是翹班。今天不知道是沒班還是蹺班。

“阿，昨天完二也在Junes，我跟千枝在寵物用品區遇到他。他說他在研究寵物玩偶。最近學校有女生在說他家賣的布偶很可愛，不知道有沒有關聯。”

悠聽著陽介說各種生活上的小事，在哪看到誰，誰又做了甚麼，芝麻蒜皮拉里拉雜。悠在這片太陽落下前黃金色的水面漂浮，聲音如水波一陣一陣，他浸在這片溫暖的氣氛，如浮標無目的上下。

陽介說完了能說的，張嘴幾次試圖延長這個單方面對話，挖不出能說的事情，呆坐在河邊，和悠一起盯著浮標。到現在浮標都只是平緩的移動，沒有魚的跡象。悠把釣線收回來，發現餌已經被吃了一半，看起來是有狡猾的魚技巧高超的咬掉餌，說不定是烏龜。他從口袋拿出裝餌的盒子，氣溫太低，盒子裡的小蟲看起來可憐兮兮 勉強動了幾下。他抖著手指抓了條小蟲試圖掛上鉤，小蟲扭了扭掉下去。

好，真是太好了，自己真是太有用了。

“喏。”

陽介撿起那隻蟲，掛到鉤子上。陽介的溫度環在手邊，不可避免的掃過他拎著魚鉤的那幾隻手指。那瞬間陽介停下了動作，兩人的手指靠在一起，悠一動不動，連呼吸都停止了，陽介的呼氣傳到耳朵，燒紅了耳尖。他想要靠過去，想要把溫度給收進來。

“......好了，你可以繼續釣魚了。”

陽介拍了拍他的手臂，停了一下，轉頭。

“我...我差不多要回去了，不想看到我媽派小熊在街上找我，太丟臉了。你也別待太晚阿，病了要好好休息才是。”

他開始往河堤走，就要離開了。悠突然有一種感覺，這個時刻過去就甚麼都沒有了。

張嘴，聲音出不來。一個跨步，他抓住陽介的手臂。陽介回頭看他，從手臂、四目相對，他的眼睛裡有太陽。

“悠？”

“......對不起。”

為什麼大家都知道怎麼說話，他想起理世、小澤和小夜子。

“......我實在搞不懂你。”

陽介轉回來，另一隻手搭上悠的肩膀，捏了一下。溫暖從陽介握著的地方擴散，傳遍全身，悠突然覺得自己像重新活過來一樣，能說話了，

“我現在是debuff狀態，不正常才正常。”

聲音仍然嘶啞，催動聲帶還是費力，但是他想說，他有好多想說的話，想快點說出來。

“你啊......”

陽介無奈，沒關係，一切都會好起來，悠很久沒有對一件事這麼確信了。

 

end

 

以下對話可能有也可能沒有發生：

“所以說，你...你跟一個護士在一起？太過分了！鳴上悠！”

“......對不起？”

“這是甚麼敷衍的語氣，混帳！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀，這篇擠牙膏似的終於寫完了，這對難纏的小基佬......


End file.
